


Wrapped in Red

by cymyguy



Series: 12 Days of Kagehina Christmas [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Porn, Poverty, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: He was heading out for groceries, but the bar is only a little farther in the same direction, so Kageyama decides to go there first. If there is anyone else inside on Christmas Eve, it will make him feel better, though he risks feeling that much worse if there’s not.~Kageyama's not sure if taking home a hooker counts as festive, but it's the best he can do at this point





	Wrapped in Red

**Author's Note:**

> song: "Wrapped in Red" - Kelly Clarkson

He was heading out for groceries, but the bar is only a little farther in the same direction, so Kageyama decides to go there first. If there is anyone else inside on Christmas Eve, it will make him feel better, though he risks feeling that much worse if there’s not.

He goes in, stomping off his boots on the mat. He sees two men at bar stools talking with the owner, who is serving today. There are also two women sharing a table in the middle of the place, and two men at a corner table near him. One of these men is significantly younger than the other, and has wild hair of a color Kageyama has only ever seen on popstars on magazine covers. He pulls his eyes quickly from this man and goes to the bar, the opposite end from the other two patrons. The owner comes over, giving a familiar greeting that is only returned with a nod, and takes Kageyama’s order.

The drink is set in front of him, but before he has gotten a hand on it he is being accosted by the young man. The redhead.

“Merry Christmas.”

He is about to give this nuisance his best glare, but the moment he lays eyes on him up close, the redhead is very—cute. In a way grown men are generally not. Kageyama drops his eyes in a big hurry.

“Yeah, that’s why we’re here,” he grumbles.

The redhead laughs. It starts as a giggle and expands as it reaches his chest, then his stomach.

“Everyone here’s being pretty merry,” he says, “Except you.”

Kageyama doesn’t answer.

“I’m Hinata. What’s your name?”

He stares into his glass.

“Aww, what’s the matter? Why aren’t you having a good holiday?” He spins back and forth on the stool seat, little legs dangling above the ground. “Are you newly single?”

No answer.

“You’re not on good terms with your family?”

Kageyama still doesn’t look at him. “Why are you talking to me?”

The Hinata person leans in closer. Kageyama frowns harder.

“Would you rather talk to someone else?” Hinata says.

“I didn’t come here to talk.”

“Oh, right. So then, buy me a drink?”

Kageyama considers this. His finances are fucked for the year, so objectively, there could be no more harm done than there is already, if he were to buy a drink at a dive bar for someone he’s mildly attracted to.

“As long as you shut up long enough to drink it before it waters down,” he says.

Hinata looks joyfully surprised for a moment, then laughs again. He gets off his seat and goes around the bar to where the bartender is, though Kageyama doesn’t understand why he wouldn’t just call him over. He watches the redhead walk away in blue jeans that are tight on his butt and thighs, and a pink and brown striped sweater that’s cropped and blatantly shows his tiny midsection. Kageyama scoffs to himself; what’s the point of a sweater that covers half of you? When Hinata walks back with his drink in hand, Kageyama raises his eyes only enough to observe the rips and holes all down the front of his pants. He’s showing an awful lot of skin for the deadass heart of winter.

Hinata sits down, and in the process of avoiding his face Kageyama happens to see the guy at the table, the one the redhead had been with before he came over. The man is eyeing them, but looks away when he sees that Kageyama has noticed. Kageyama frowns a little and turns all his attention to Hinata for the first time. He is holding his glass in the air for cheers.

“Come on,” he whines, “I didn’t go get it just to hold in my hand.”

Kageyama picks up his glass, but only drinks out of it, still making eye contact. Hinata scowls and pouts with his cheeks, which amuses him. When he sets his glass back down, Hinata clinks his own against it and takes a gulp. Kageyama continues to watch him as he chatters away.

“Are you a winter baby? I bet you are, you have the look for it. Dark and broody and all that. So pale you’re going to melt as soon as it’s above freezing!” He grins with all his teeth. “Seriously, where’s your girlfriend? Are you trying to prove a point or something? Don’t you think that’s a little bit of a low blow on Christmas?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, but unluckily, it isn’t missed.

“Sorry sorry, sore subject, I get it. You must’ve done something pretty awful to get them off you, huh?”

Kageyama only frowns at the counter, clearly confused. Hinata takes a drink and runs his tongue softly over his lips.

“Well, then, if you’re not newly single, what are you?”

Kageyama blinks and instinctively rubs at the back of his neck, trying to pull his face back into unaffectedness.

“Just—single.”

Hinata finishes off his drink, slams the glass and grins at him.

“That would’ve been my last guess. Wait, are you lying?”

“What? Why would I lie?”

“Well you might think you need to. But you don’t.”

The redhead’s hand moves, closer, and Kageyama watches it with all his focus. It disappears, and he feels his hair being combed away from his neck, back into place.

“It’s all good,” Hinata says at his shoulder.

And suddenly Kageyama knows. Because he wouldn’t be touched in that way if someone didn’t want something from him. He leans around Hinata and looks for the guy at the table, but he is gone. He looks back at Hinata, who is watching him pointedly. Hinata must see the realization dawning on his face, because he giggles darkly.

“You’ve figured it out, like the detective you are?”

Kageyama scoffs deep in his throat. “Shut up.”

Then he looks away, feeling his face get warm. He eyes the owner and the two men, but they aren’t paying attention to his end of the bar. Hinata leans close again and Kageyama freezes in place. Hinata, Hinata the _hooker_ , speaks low.

“Look, the deal is I spend the night. That’s it, that’s all it’ll cost you.”

Kageyama meets his eyes, which are serious, his thin brows determinedly set above them. He glances around again, and catches the eye of one of the guys at the bar. He looks hastily at his lap.

Hinata bursts out suddenly:

“I should’ve known.”

He grabs Kageyama’s drink and downs the rest of it.

“Hey! What are you—” he drops his voice— “What the fuck.”

“I should’ve picked you for an asshole, not picked you,” Hinata says. “I was getting somewhere with that guy, I only came over here because you’re so pretty and since it’s Christmas I thought I’d take a gamble I normally don’t take.”

“ _What_?”

“What?” he barks.

“What did you just call me?”

He refuses to believe what he heard. On _this_ night, when he’s displaying the very epitome of his loneliness, in _this_ dingy bar, and _this_ guy calls him—

“An asshole.”

Kageyama shoots him a glare, but Hinata can’t fight down the giggle.

“I bet you think you’re scary. Your face definitely is, but it’s easy to tell by your attitude that it’s just a front.”

Kageyama can’t think of anything to say but “I don’t have an attitude.”

Hinata laughs again, and as his eyes are closed and his head is tossed back he puts his hand on Kageyama’s leg. He is still smiling as he makes eye contact. Then he winks. Kageyama looks pointedly away. Hinata removes his hand.

“Um—Sorry! To make you uncomfortable…”

He turns again, to see Hinata has dropped his eyes and is fiddling with his hands in his lap. The touch made Kageyama several things, of which uncomfortable was one, but it wasn’t such a bad kind of uncomfortable; he had started to sweat immediately, and he felt a knot pulsing in his stomach. He can still feel it now, and maybe it’s that that makes him move closer. He has no other way to explain it. His shoulder hovers centimeters from the smaller man’s. Their knees are pressed together. Kageyama did that. Hinata looks up, obviously surprised, half-smiling but fumbling when he tries to speak.

“Wh—What are you doing?”

It only takes him a second to get his cool back though, and he reaches and touches Kageyama’s leg again, and mortifyingly, Kageyama quivers. Hinata looks him dead in the eye.

“Do you like when I—”

Kageyama stands up.

“I’m going. Leaving.”

Hinata hops off the stool. “I’ll get my coat.”

He is looking up at him, waiting for an answer. Kageyama averts his eyes, and gives half a shrug as he nods. Hinata beams, then hurries away, swinging his little hips. Kageyama goes up to the bartender to pay the tab. He makes eye contact with the two patrons. Then he glances over his shoulder and sees the women at the table watching Hinata gather his things and come back toward Kageyama. Everyone in the bar knows that he is going to pay someone to have sex with him tonight, and Kageyama doesn’t care.

They go out into the wind. Hinata moans and pulls his red scarf up to his nose. His coat is also red and looks like a woman’s. Hinata turns to ask where his car is, and Kageyama says on impulse:

“You’re all wrapped up like a gift.”

He looks down. “Oh. Um, sure. Yeah.”

The redhead avoids his eyes and plays with the strap of the canvas bag hanging on his shoulder. Kageyama wants to take back what he said. Someone else probably could have pulled off a sexy delivery of that comment, but not him. He goes silently to his car, and listens to the crunch of fresh snow behind him.

“How old are you?” Hinata says once they are on the road.

Kageyama scowls. “Old enough to be at the bar.”

“That doesn’t help me a whole lot.”

“Isn’t that considered a rude question?”

“Oh, well maybe to people your age,” Hinata says. “And I take it back, I’d rather not know I’m sleeping with a 45-year-old.”

“45? I’m not even 30!”

Hinata laughs victoriously. “Oh, good to know.”

Kageyama grumbles under his breath.

“How far is your place?”

“Ten minutes.”

“Apartment?”

“Yeah.”

“Mm. Does your radio not work, or do you drive in silence? ‘Cause that’s kind of weird.”

“Why is it weird if I don’t like listening to the same 15 songs they play? And there is no silence, because you’re here.”

“Well sorry to break up your routine, but it’d be a little _awkward_ to sit here silently until we get there.”

He probably has a point. Maybe the redhead isn’t even that annoying of a person, it’s just that Kageyama hasn’t been around anyone outside of work in a long time.

He almost misses his turn and has to take it a little hard. Hinata makes a dramatic noise and grabs onto the passenger door. Before Kageyama can snark at him, he says:

“Where—What are we doing?”

“I’m stopping here.”

“The grocery store?”

“I need—some things,” Kageyama says.

“Okay, but are you sure it’s even open? Most places aren’t today, or they close early.”

“I know that.”

Truthfully it hadn’t occurred to him. He’s used to stopping here whenever the need arises.

When he gets out of the car, so does Hinata. They go up to the door and peer in; there are lights on, but Kageyama wonders if there are less than usual. Then a blond man comes from the side and up to the door. He is holding a key, raising it ready in the air. He sees them, scowls, and pushes the door open.

“What do you want?”

“Um—”

The clerk, who Kageyama knows as Ukai, looks between them. Kageyama glances at Hinata, who has a sweet, yet apologetic, smile. The clerk sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

“You’ve got ten minutes.”

They bow.

“Thank you!” Hinata says as they rush inside.

“Our holiday cookies are on reduced price,” the man calls. “In the bakery section.”

They pick up some of the cookies, and fudge squares, and Kageyama grabs a loaf of bread.

“Go get what you want,” he says then.

Hinata blinks for a moment, then smiles. “Oh, okay! And you’ll get what you want.”

He frowns. “Well I’m not going to get what I don’t want.”

Hinata waits, a big smile almost bursting him at the seams. Finally Kageyama gets the innuendo, and turns a terrific pink, and Hinata laughs and skips off down an aisle.

The redhead comes back with a carton of strawberries and a can of whipped cream. When Kageyama gives him a look, he giggles. He goes to set the things in Kageyama’s basket, but it’s already full, with four cartons of milk.

“Uhh—” Then Hinata puts his hand over his eyes. “Oh gosh, is this some kind of freaky kink?”

“What? Shut up, you dumbass.”

Kageyama leads him to the checkout. Judging by the look on the man’s face, they may have pushed the 10 minute limit a little. As he rings them up, he glances at Hinata again, then moves his eyes to Kageyama.

“You have family over for Christmas?”

“No.”

“Well I do,” Ukai says.

“Um, sorry.”

“No, no. It’s alright.”

Kageyama glances at Hinata again, but the redhead is quietly looking at his feet.

The clerk hands him his change. “Merry Christmas.”

“You too. Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Hinata says. “Merry Christmas!”

He leaves the milk for Kageyama and grabs the rest of the bags. They get on the road again.

“What do you want for Christmas, Kageyama-san?”

Kageyama’s head snaps toward him. “How do you know my name?”

“I saw your ID.”

He scowls.

“Do you even remember mine?”

“Yes. Hinata.”

He hums. “Very good. So, what do you want for Christmas?”

He bats his lashes. Kageyama thinks back to when he called him pretty; he must have been baiting him, like he is now.

“Is that your real name?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. It _is_ ,” he says to Kageyama’s skeptical look. “Now stop ignoring my question and tell me what you want for Christmas.”

He puts his hand on Kageyama’s upper arm, and now that they are alone Kageyama isn’t distracted enough to ignore the nervous sparking in his gut.

“You can tell me everything,” Hinata says, low, crooning. “Give me all the details…And I’ll do my best!”

He grins, chin up, nose crinkling under his warm eyes.

Kageyama looks back at the road.

“Pf. Well who would pay for you to half-ass it?”

“Well excuse me. And I never half-ass it!”

“This is your best effort at charming your customers?”

“We don’t call them customers,” he says, “We call them our clients. And I’ve been trying to do my job, but you’re not giving me anything to work with! Also, I’m not charming for a living.”

“That’s obvious.”

“Yeah, for you too. What do you do anyway?”

“That’s way off-topic.”

“Well what do you _want_ to talk about?”

“I don’t want to talk.” He feels like he has to repeat himself a lot to get through to this guy.

“Well that’s just fine.” A small, strong hand creeps under Kageyama’s coat. “I don’t talk for a living either, Kageyama-san.”

Kageyama can’t risk looking at him anymore. He grumbles:

“You want to get us in an accident?”

“Why would we get in an accident? Am I distracting you?”

The little hand magically finds his nipple, and a zap goes through Kageyama and renders him immobile. Now Hinata is sitting on his leg, leaning forward so that his crotch rolls against Kageyama’s thigh—

“Get off you dumbass, you’re gonna kill us!”

With one hand Kageyama shoves him back toward the passenger side. Hinata falls into the seat laughing like a maniac.

“Got you!”

He laughs some more. This guy’s a total fucking weirdo. It must be the hair, Kageyama decides. He was born to be weird.

 

When Kageyama opens the door to his apartment in the flat building, Hinata makes a bizarre, unholy noise, and Kageyama is literally about to turn him away for being so ungrateful, until Hinata clarifies by adding:

“ _Why_ don’t you have any Christmas decorations? What are you, some kind of—psycho? This is just depressing! No wonder you went out looking for some cheer.”

“Shut up.”

“Why would you make yourself live like this? There’s lot of dollar stores with decorations you know.”

“Shut—up.”

“Okay okay. I guess it’s your choice.”

When Hinata removes his boots Kageyama sees that he has no socks.

“You go wait while I get things ready, okay?” the redhead says.

He frowns. “I have to put the—”

“I got it, I got it. Just go. I’ll be right there.”

Hinata hefts the milk cartons over to the fridge and starts putting them in. Kageyama watches for a moment longer, then leaves for the bedroom.

He pulls off his sweatshirt and jeans, then sits down on his bed, slumping back against the wall with the pillow at his shoulder blades. He looks down at his tshirt, then at the blue boxers striped with white. They’re very worn, faded and softened from washing. He should probably change, but what if Hinata comes in in the middle of it and thinks he’s obscenely desperate? He won’t risk it. He’d rather Hinata tease him for the shorts.

Where the hell is that dumbass? It’s been five minutes.

Now it’s been ten. Is he even still here?

Kageyama hears something hit the floor, and his guest squawk.

It’s been twenty minutes. Is he trying to create suspense? Is he—getting into trouble of some kind, snorting cocaine in Kageyama’s house, or inviting people in to steal from him? But he’s not worried enough about these things to warrant getting up; he feels weirdly tired, though nothing’s happened today.

He’s dozed off by the time Hinata comes to the room. He hears something that rouses him, then understands Hinata as he says:

“Is it gonna be an easy night for me?”

Kageyama sits up and looks at his alarm clock. 52 minutes later.

“Well you took so fucking—”

Hinata looks just as he did before. No weird sweat, or glassy eyes, and no change of clothes either.

“What the hell were you doing? I thought you were putting on elf lingerie or something.”

Hinata laughs. “If you wanted that you should’ve bought me some.”

“I don’t want that.”

“Then stop complaining.”

“I’m not complaining, I’m wondering what the hell you were doing for an hour where I couldn’t see you.”

“I was getting the treats ready! You hardly have any clean dishes so it wasn’t exactly easy.”

He’s holding two plates and a round Tupperware, and the can of whipped cream under his arm.

“Prepare for your heart to grow three sizes.”

“You’re a dumbass.”

“Hey! Well, fine, if you don’t want Christmas, what kind of thing do you want?”

Kageyama can’t look at him, he just _can’t_.

“Just—Just a regular thing. Normal.”

“Okay. Normal,” Hinata says. “Do you still want the food though?”

“I paid for it, didn’t I?”

He laughs. He grabs the TV tray Kageyama has in the corner, pulls it to the bedside, and sets the plates on it. Then, completely without ceremony, he unbuttons his tight jeans and drops them to the floor. Is this guy even a professional? He turns at the hips, kicking the pants off his ankle, in the process showing off one pale, perky cheek and the bright red thong cutting through the curve of his butt. Oh. He is a professional.

When Kageyama swallows, it’s a little difficult. Hinata gets onto the bed and stands over him, and Kageyama thinks fleetingly that this may have been a terrible idea. He’s not meant for sex. He’s _certainly_ not meant for sex with someone who has endless previous partners to compare him to. But then he’s reconsidering his reconsideration; if he hadn’t taken Hinata home, would anyone have? Where would he be staying tonight?

Kageyama can’t help himself, or maybe just doesn’t see the point, so he reaches up and slides his hands over the back of the redhead’s thighs. They are a little cold to the touch, but warm underneath the skin. Hinata swings his hips closer and Kageyama looks up to glare, but is met with a gathering thickness in Hinata’s eyes, a little lust there even as he wears a smirk.

Kageyama swallows thickly again, and drops his head a little to the side. He focuses on the hem of Hinata’s sweater as he presses his parted lips to the outline of the dick against the stretchy fabric of the thong. He mouths up and down his length, until he feels Hinata’s fingers push the hair away from his forehead and squeeze it in his fist. The light pressure, and the feel of Hinata as his mouth waters against him, combine to make Kageyama hard.

Hinata lets go of his hair and pulls his hips back, and sits down on his lap. Kageyama looks at the floor as he combs at his mussed hair.

“What is servicing you supposed to do for me?” he grumps.

“Hey, I didn’t _ask_ you to do that, and for your information I’ve had a stressful day, I could use a little cheering up too.”

Kageyama looks stone-faced at him.

“Oh come on, can’t you humor me a little?”

So quickly that his body makes no resistance, he is shoved against the mattress. Hinata’s hands are pushing on his shoulders, and as he looks down at him he cocks an eyebrow.

“No?”

Then he releases him, and his lips pull into another one of the big goofy smiles.

“Let’s sweeten you up.”

He grabs the bottom of Kageyama’s shirt and pulls it up to his armpits, until Kageyama reluctantly raises his arms and allows it to be removed. Hinata tosses it onto the pile of clothing next to the closet.

“Don’t wanna get that dirty.”

It wasn’t exactly clean to begin with, but okay.

“What do you want to try first?”

Kageyama starts to flush in earnest, then realizes he meant the food, and flushes harder. Hinata doesn’t notice, as he’s carefully surveying the treats on the tray. He selects a square of fudge, and smiles big as he turns and brings it toward Kageyama’s mouth. The client takes it carefully with his lips and eats it. It’s seriously sticky, and Hinata laughs as he tries to work his jaw through it. As he is still struggling the redhead leans in and hangs on his shoulders as he presses his lips, then his tongue, to Kageyama’s neck. He bites there, pinching a bit of skin between his teeth, then rolls his tongue over it and sucks hard, before pulling back.

He picks something red out of the Tupperware, and holds it up to show. Half a strawberry cut into the shape of a tree.

“ _That’s_ what you were doing?”

Hinata only smiles harder, shaking a moment with a silent laugh. Then he grabs the whipped cream and sprays some onto the strawberry. He feeds it to Kageyama. He feels juice run down his lip, and is about to lick it up, but Hinata beats him to it. Kageyama accidentally makes eye contact, and then can’t look away, because he doesn’t think Hinata wants him to. He swallows without tasting. Hinata seemed to be waiting for this, because he launches forward and cups his mouth over Kageyama’s.

He didn’t know this was part of the available services. While he is busy being surprised his body has reacted to it, his hand is at the top of Hinata’s butt, and his hips are reaching up, searching, though they’re not close enough to connect.

Then he pulls back and pushes Hinata away. He could never convincingly say that he’s not interested in kissing this man, but it’s another thing he’s no good at, and doesn’t really want known about him if possible. To smooth it over, he reaches for another strawberry, but Hinata smacks his arm.

“You need clean fingers for later.”

He shoves Hinata in the shoulder.

“Ah!”

The redhead picks a strawberry himself and tops it with cream. He guides it toward Kageyama’s mouth. When it’s halfway to its destination, he swipes his finger through the cream and goes for Kageyama’s nose. Kageyama stops him with a hand on his wrist, scowling. He brings Hinata’s finger toward his mouth instead and sucks the cream off. Hinata’s smile doesn’t change, and Kageyama scolds himself; that’s something he’d seen on TV for goodness’ sake, and Hinata does this for a living, there’s no reason he ever should have thought it would be effective on him. He doesn’t know what to do, how to hide all his inadequacy. But Hinata is keeping busy, now bringing out a sugar cookie and offering it to him. Kageyama shakes his head. Hinata takes a bite and puts it back on the plate.

“Mmmm, they’re good. Really soft!”

He picks a mitten-shaped strawberry and feeds it to his client, keeping his fingers pressed to his bottom lip as Kageyama eats it. He trails his fingers down his chin, then down his neck, then over his collarbone. Kageyama reaches past him to get a strawberry and the can. He tops the fruit and offers it to Hinata, who rolls his tiny tongue out to scoop it up. He closes his eyes as he bites into it, and when his lids flutter back open it does some indescribable thing to Kageyama’s throat, or chest. Hinata pops in a piece of fudge too, and eats happily, and again Kageyama feels a twinge somewhere.

Then Hinata leans in, slowly this time, testing his reaction as he gets closer. Kageyama lets the kiss happen. Hinata’s moves feel effortless, almost lazy, but Kageyama feels like not breathing is giving him twice the oxygen. He pulls his lips down, disconnecting them, and thinks of something to say.

“I’m gonna fall asleep if this gets any less exciting.”

“Hmm. No, I think you’re pretty excited, actually.”

A palm presses onto his erection, and he can’t help but sit up straight, fast. Hinata slips two fingers through the opening of his boxers and tickles his balls. Kageyama clenches everywhere, allowing only his cock to rise to attention. He’s looking anywhere but at the redhead. He feels Hinata move, though, adjusting so he’s really right in his lap, and Kageyama thinks fleetingly that he’s brought home the most merciful hooker ever. He dares to run an eye over Hinata’s lower half, and notices the small bruises peppering his skin, especially in the thigh and hip area. Some are purple, others look older and are fading into yellow. They are mostly uniform in size. As Hinata leans into him he avoids them by putting his hands at his waist under the sweater. When Hinata can’t get him to look up, he follows Kageyama’s eyes to where they still wander. He pushes back from Kageyama then, standing up.

“What’s so interesting?”

He stands at the other end of the bed and spins a slow circle. Kageyama gets the full view of the thong, and of more small bruises on his butt cheeks and hamstrings. Hinata comes back to his lap, frowning as he puzzles over him. Kageyama answers by touching his leg and sticking his thumb into a bruise there.

“Oh,” says Hinata. “Some people are more of the demanding type. Which is fine,” he hurries. “When people know what they want it’s easier to give it to them.”

Kageyama contemplates, so Hinata prompts:

“So you should tell me what you want.”

Tell him what he wants? They’re talking about sexual things now, right? Kageyama wants to answer quickly, as if he really does know, so he says the first thing that comes to mind.

“Do you—do blowjobs?”

Hinata laughs. “Do I do blowjobs, you’re actually asking that?”

When the laugh is gone, the redhead’s face smooths out, and his eyebrows get that coy arch in them. His work persona, Kageyama supposes. Only it’s Christmas, and he doesn’t want Hinata to have to take it so far, even if he is working on the holiday; he can be a puny, dorky, grinning dumbass if that means he won’t have to fake it.

“I—I’ll be right back.”

Kageyama gets off the bed. When he reaches the door he glances back and sees Hinata’s astounded face.

“What the hell!”

Kageyama leaves, returns, sits down on the end of the bed, and holds up a deck of cards. Then he begins to shuffle them. When Hinata continues to gape at him, he says:

“It’s still early. We should kill some time first.”

“Well you could’ve said that before I stripped,” he crows.

Then he gives Kageyama a sly look, like he knows he did it on purpose, even though this was not premeditated in the least.

“What are we going to play?” Hinata says.

“Solitaire?”

“That’s a one person game! You want me to watch you play solitaire?”

Kageyama frowns and blushes. It’s the only game he really knows.

“We could play strip poker,” Hinata says, “But since we’re already half naked…”

Even though Hinata is mostly teaching him through all the games, Kageyama wins all of them but the second and the eighteenth. It turns out that watching Hinata lose is highly entertaining, and time passes more efficiently than he could have hoped. Finally, one too many creepy smiles from Kageyama makes his guest snap.

“That’s it.”

He hops off the bed, sets the deck on the nightstand, and turns and grabs Kageyama under the knees. He spins him so that his feet are on the floor, then tries to haul him closer to the edge of the mattress. Kageyama helps with his arms until Hinata is satisfied enough to yank his boxers down to his ankles and kneel between his legs.

Kageyama’s thoughts are too blurred to make out that he should be blushing as Hinata eyes his stiff dick. Then the redhead turns to the tray of treats. He looks back at his client.

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “No. Whatever you’re thinking.”

Hinata grins. Then it slips into a sultry smirk.

“Come on, trust me.”

Kageyama grunts unintelligibly. Hinata grabs the can of whipped cream.

“No,” he says, but not with much conviction.

Hinata smiles and shakes up the can. He brings his palm to the underside of Kageyama’s cock, and Kageyama jolts forward, blushes and tries to relax. With his free hand Hinata tops him, head to base, with cream, and before Kageyama can consider the sensation, a warm mouth and tongue press against his member. There are no words for the sensation, but it’s pretty well defined by the yelp that he cuts off in the middle, and his eyes, blown at the ceiling. Hinata works his lips over the cream-coated cock, sucking it clean, roaming with his hot tongue to get everything. His thumb and index finger grip the underside of his dick and draw back his foreskin in a slow rhythm that makes the buildup in Kageyama’s gut agonizing. He is hunched over his clenching abdominals, squeezing the sheets beside him and pressing his feet firmly against the carpet.

When Hinata has cleaned away all the sweetness, he twirls a finger through Kageyama’s pubic hair and licks a strip up his pelvis as his eyes find the blue ones. Kageyama is like a deer in headlights. He’s uncomfortable _for_ Hinata. Who would want to be up close and personal with his body, and its filthiest parts, as it were? Well of course Hinata doesn’t want to, if he had any other options he would obviously—

Hinata swallows him down, and he’s so flooded with gratefulness that he can’t keep his hard exhale from turning into something like a whine.

“Ahhuu—”

“Mmph, _mmh_ —”

That was Hinata. He has Kageyama under the knees, and the client is finding it very hard not to buck his hips without his feet on the ground. Every time the redhead pushes in, sucking hard enough to pull skin back, an ache throbs through Kageyama, a searing, blinding kind, and he tosses his head back and more hair falls away from his forehead. Shit, _oh shit_ , he’s already closing in, he would be embarrassed except the head of his cock is hitting Hinata’s throat and the redhead is humming, moaning, making the best sounds of encouragement. Kageyama doesn’t feel disgusting, and can even almost believe the redhead is enjoying it.

“Ah—ha—”

Kageyama chokes a little. Hinata’s mouth waters around him, it’s so wet and hot, and the redhead dives in again and his stretched lip smashes into Kageyama’s balls and he feels throat against his head, and his mind falls off the edge, followed a second later by cum. His hips bounce off the bed to keep him deep in the pressure and his lungs scream for release as pleasure wets his veins. His breathing slows, then quiets, as he is eased back down by Hinata, sucking on his head until it’s dry. There’s no trace of cum anywhere; he swallowed him cleanly.

The redhead shuffles over a little, so he’s outside Kageyama’s legs. Kageyama sits up and watches him press his forehead into the mattress. His arm moves as he pumps his hand over his dick. Kageyama can tell, and though he can only see his orange hair and his taunt neck underneath, he still feels embarrassed about watching. But when he’s about to look away he feels Hinata’s hair tickle his thigh, and he continues to watch from the corner of his eye. Hinata quietly jerks himself off, and Kageyama doesn’t disturb him, even though he thinks it’s pretty sad. Hinata is probably used to getting nothing in return.

Hinata lets out a small sigh as he comes down. Then he looks up, and Kageyama averts his eyes. He pulls up his boxers and goes for his pants on the floor. He takes the cash out of his wallet, counts it twice, then turns back around with a grim expression. Hinata stands, now tucked back into the thong, and Kageyama holds out the money.

“This is all the cash I have.”

Hinata frowns. “I said you didn’t have to pay.” His eyes fire up. “Hey, are you kicking me out? We had a deal!”

“I’m not! I’m just—It’s rightfully yours, so just take it. But maybe—you can give me a break on the difference?”

Hinata takes it. “This is plenty. It wasn’t anything great.”

Kageyama doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he just watches Hinata put the money in his bag. Suddenly he notices all the goosebumps on Hinata’s bare legs; he’s very aware that his house is colder than it should be for the time of year, but he supposes Hinata’s not going to complain because he has nowhere else to be. Kageyama feels bad that as the only option he has little to offer. He owns one pillow for crying out loud.

“Hey.”

Hinata turns, and still crouching on the floor looks especially apprehensive.

“Let’s eat the rest of these,” Kageyama says, taking the strawberries off the tray. He sits on his bed and looks expectantly. Hinata cocks his head, then scrambles onto the mattress, smiling already.

Kageyama mostly meant that Hinata would eat the rest of them, so he feeds the redhead the bigger portion and is not met with any complaining. Almost as much as anything else Kageyama likes to see him being filled with the natural, nutritious treats, because he couldn’t help noticing Hinata is a little worse for wear.

Hinata takes the rest of the treats back to the kitchen, while Kageyama tugs off his socks and gets under the comforter. When the redhead comes back, Kageyama makes brief eye contact as he pats one side of the pillow. He doesn’t see whether Hinata makes a face, but in another moment there is company in his bed.

“Shoot, forgot the light, sorry.”

Hinata goes back to flick it off. And before Kageyama can doubt or reconsider even a little, they are back to back sharing his pillow. Hinata’s leg brushes his as he gets settled.

“Hey, could I use your shower in the morning? I’ll be quick, I promise I won’t use all the hot water.”

“Fine.”

“I know that wasn’t part of the—Oh. Thanks,” Hinata says.

Kageyama stares at the closet. Not that he’s complaining, but that was sort of anticlimactic. He feels like he missed out on something else, and that it’s his own fault. He moves his hand under the sheet, on instinct, to touch Hinata, first his thigh, then tracing a finger up the curve of his bare butt cheek. He gets to the top of the thong, slowly, and is about to run his finger along it, when he realizes what he’s doing. This isn’t his person or anything like that, he’s paid him to be here.

“Kageyama. You’re fine,” Hinata says in the dark.

“Oh.”

So Kageyama touches him more, putting his hand back on his hip, running it over and down the front of his thigh, feeling his way. He shifts back toward him, then remembers that it’s Christmas and he shouldn’t have to have his pride, and rolls completely over. He drapes his top arm over Hinata’s waist, and Hinata latches onto it. With his bottom hand Kageyama gropes at his butt some more. When Hinata perks the muscle, Kageyama gives him a slap, and he laughs and lets it loose again.

Hinata is skinny. And it would be better, Kageyama thinks, if he were less so. If the sides of his glutes were filled out instead of hallowed in against the bone. If his waistline were rounded more and his hips weren’t sticking out so sharply. Not that Kageyama could chide him for failings in the self-care department; he has no ab lines anymore, his waistline is all soft, and he knows he’s sagging in the ass and thighs. He wants to take better care of himself, but he’s so tired when he gets home, and there’s no one here to see him anyway. There’s never anyone here.

In the middle of the night Kageyama wakes up, and Hinata is asleep in front of him. He brushes his hand against his bare leg under the covers, and it is cold to the touch. Kageyama leaves the bed, pausing to check whether he woke him, then goes to the hall closet and rummages around for a second quilt. He smooths it on top of the bed, then gets back under the covers and scoots close enough to press his chest to Hinata’s back.

 

At eleven the next day he finds the bed empty, himself alone. He listens, but the shower is not running, and he doesn’t hear anything in the kitchen. He huffs through his nose and slumps out to the bathroom. Not even the colors catch his eye until he’s standing right between the living area and kitchen and looks around.

His house is decked out. There’s tinsel on the TV, a wreath on his coat hook, fake snow on the window sills. He now has placemats, red with gold threads woven in, and there’s a towel with a tree hanging on one chair. Round green magnets hold paper snowflakes to the fridge. Hinata wrapped beads with garland and strung them along the ceiling around both rooms. There’s cheap reindeer and snowman trinkets dotting the sills and counters and the microwave and the TV stand. Hinata must have used the money he gave him to buy decorations for his house. And then he left.

Kageyama only grabs pants before he runs out the door. That had to have taken hours to set up, and there’s no way Hinata could have gotten very far, if he is on foot as Kageyama assumes.

A couple of blocks are enough to wind him, but he’s rewarded by the sight of a red figure trudging along the uncleared sidewalk beside the empty street. His hair is tucked under a stocking cap, but it has to be Hinata, the hip swinging is unmistakable. He’ll have to be reeling in a new customer, Kageyama supposes. The thought makes him scowl, and run closer so he can call out.

“Hinata!”

The redhead whirls around, jaw dropping and eyes bugging. Kageyama is plowing through the deep snow wearing socks, sweatpants and his tshirt. As he slides to a halt in front of him, Hinata shrinks back, whipping the hat off his head. Kageyama realizes it’s his hat.

“Please don’t hurt me, I swear I didn’t take anything else and I made sure it wasn’t your only one before I took it. I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have, and I try not to do things like that, I really do, p—please—”

Hinata’s holding it out, pleading to Kageyama’s stocking feet. Kageyama takes the hat from his hand, and puts it back over the gingery hair, adjusting it so it’s not covering his eyes. When Hinata stares up at him, Kageyama says:

“Why—Why not stay tonight too? It’s Christmas Day. So how much business are you likely to have?”

Hinata keeps staring.

“I have turkey in the freezer from Thanksgiving,” he tempts.

“I—I could stay,” Hinata says, “Another night, if you’re fine with it.”

He loosens out of his defensive position. Kageyama nods fast.

“Okay.”

“And you might as well stay for New Year’s too,” says Kageyama, “That’s not far away.”

“Um, I don’t really—I don’t make appointments that far in advance.”

“Oh, well, I meant, like—like you could stay from now until then. Like, one long appointment.”

“Oh.”

“And also, I’ve never had sex on Valentine’s Day,” he throws out, “And I wouldn’t mind—you know.”

Hinata cocks his head. Kageyama starts to flush. This is needy and incredibly lame.

But then Hinata grins, and he is glad that the world is at least merciful enough to keep those big cheeks unaltered by his harsh manner of living.

“So I’ll stay until Valentine’s?”

Kageyama nods.

“Okay, then let’s go back to your place before anybody sees you like this. Idiot.”

“Dumbass.”

“You can’t one-up an insult just by swearing.”

Kageyama turns for home, and Hinata follows him, swinging his bag and bumping against his arm with his shoulder.

This makes Hinata his prostitute now. Well, it would be more like a sugar daddy arrangement, except that Kageyama can’t afford to give him expensive gifts.

“Are we going to share a pillow the whole time?”

When he flushes dark, Hinata laughs at him.

“Not that I’m not okay with it.”

“I’m going to feed you too,” Kageyama says, mostly to himself, but Hinata visibly lights up at the prospect. Then he catches his hand and pushes his fingers through Kageyama’s, setting the bigger palm against his own hip.

“If you want, I can get a little something to wear on Valentine’s,” Hinata purrs up to him.

“How little?”

Hinata laughs again, and Kageyama doesn’t care that when he slips his little hand under his shirt, a blast of icy air runs up his back. In another moment he will have it warmed up anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic coming December 22, the blueberry's birthday!


End file.
